


Feel of the Wool

by mm8



Series: MMoM [46]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: hobbit_kink, Community: trope_bingo, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hobbit Kink Meme, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Quest, Rubbing, Trope Bingo Round 3, Wool, Yarn, Yarn kink, wool kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori felt guilt over his personal desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel of the Wool

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta-read. If you would like to look it over just leave me a comment saying so.
> 
> Wrote it for a number of things, MMOM, Trope-Bingo, Hobbit-Kink, Middleland and Comment-fic.

He shouldn't feel ashamed. 

Sexual desire was _nothing_ to feel shamed about. Every dwarf knew that. It was natural, part of life. Even as a dwarfling, Ori was used to seeing one of his older brothers bringing home a lover and getting pounded over the table while Ori rolled his eyes and concentrated on his letters. The men of the village were always appalled by the dwarves' sexual openness. But the men, the elves, they didn't understand. It was love. It was sex. It was life. Why should anyone hide it?

But he did. _Mahal_ , Ori did he feel guilty. It wasn't the usual sex that every dwarfling saw and was taught the basics of. This wasn't even the more _hardcore_ stuff, like flogging and gags, that his old friend Prince Kili had whispered hotly to him one drunken night as they stroked each other under a blanket a few years back. Ori had even tried some of Kili's games before they finally called it quits. He just wasn't into having hot wax dripped over his back or remaining perfecting still as Kili spanked his bare bottom with a paddle. At least they had parted amicably and remained friends. It had been awkward at first, of course. Kili had avoided him for a few weeks, to Ori's dismay and when he did reappear in his life he was in black mood. But that was the past. Now it seemed that the Prince was never without a companion on his arm so perhaps Kili had found compatible lovers after all.

Did wanting something out of the norm make him a freak?

Ori flushed as he thrust his hips upwards, curling his fist around his wool-covered cock. 

The wool was from a failed project he had been working on, a scarf for Dori's birthday. Midway through he realized that the stitching was crooked and the pattern would really work better in a waffle stitch. But he didn't feel like unraveling all of that wool. _Stubborn_ , his older brother would say, _a stubborn young fool_. Apparently Ori's stubbornness came in handy.

The color of fabric (brown, Dori's favorite color) didn't matter. It was the glorious feel of the wool against his skin. It was so rough, so hot, even foreign and exciting. _Mahal_. 

With his non-dominant hand, he reached underneath his wool sweater and tweaked his nipples, something Kili had done once before and found he had enjoyed immensely. The scribe's head twisted from side to side as a soft moan escaped from his lips. The peaked nubs rubbed against the itchy fabric, chafing his warm skin. 

His hands stilled as Ori held his breath. He'd definitely heard one of the floorboards creak outside of his door. _Aule_ , what if one of his brothers found him like this? Dori did have a tendency to enter without knocking and Nori was _Nori_. He gently squeezed his balls and gulped, waiting for his fate. A moment passed, then two. Ori began to stroke his cock again in a slow, smooth fluid motion. He teased the slit on the tip, pre-cum leaking out. Ori waited a second longer and let out a breath. No one was there, certainly. 

As Ori picked up the pace, the stitches of the scarf slid easily in between his hardness. He mewed, throwing back his head against the pillows and arching his back. " _Fuuuck_ ," Ori moaned. He squeezed his nipple as his cum shot across the wool. He let out several low grunts, milking his dick until every drop was spent onto the rough fabric. 

__He laid on his bed, sated and still enjoying the feel of the wool against his sensitive skin, mouth open and taking in gulps of air. How could something that felt so good possibly be wrong?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah!  
> I always forget to add this at the end.  
> Follow me on tumblr-mm8fic  
> Add me as a friend on lj-mahmfic


End file.
